


Buon Natale a tutti!

by Ravenclawesomer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawesomer/pseuds/Ravenclawesomer
Summary: Quando Aziraphale sparisce misteriosamente la notte della Vigilia di Natale, a Crowley non resta altro che andare a cercarlo.Non immagina che scoprirà un segreto inconfessabile, quanto... ineffabile.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Buon Natale a tutti!

In Elgin Crescent, all'angolo con Rosemead Road, un elegante edificio di tre piani, grigio dalle finiture bianche, apre la via, seguito da una fila di ordinate casette color pastello. L'effetto è quello di una zia sussiegosa che tiene per mano tanti allegri nipotini.

La casa, resa famosa per il suo giardino privato, immortalato nel film _Notting Hill_ , era rimasta in vendita per quasi un anno, in un interminabile tira e molla di offerte e controproposte, finché l'acquirente più combattivo e interessato era stato improvvisamente battuto, si dice, dall'offerta di un nuovo aspirante proprietario, anzi, da una coppia un po' eccentrica.  
E - ciò che era ancora più curioso - il vecchio signor Smith, il venditore, aveva improvvisamente deciso che ne aveva abbastanza: aveva firmato il preliminare, fissato il rogito da lì a pochi giorni e la sera stessa aveva fatto le valigie e se n'era andato in vacanza alle Maldive per tre settimane, da cui era tornato più abbronzato, meno burbero e con una nuova compagna.  
Ed era anche ora - si diceva in quartiere - visto che la precedente signora Smith era morta ormai da dieci anni.

Dei nuovi inquilini non si seppe nulla finché un camion dei traslochi, preceduto da una Bentley nera del 1933 non si fermarono davanti alla casa, all'inizio di luglio.

I nuovi vicini erano una coppia piuttosto stramba. Quello dai capelli bianchi si vedeva spesso in giro: aiutava l'anziana Miss Field con la spesa, partecipava alle feste di quartiere e donava fondi per la parrocchia, ma aveva sempre un'aria un po' irreale, come se lo avessero imbottigliato nel 1800 e stappato nel 2019.

L'altro invece aveva un che di più moderno, ma appartenente comunque ad un'altra era, e pure lui non sembrava avere tutte le rotelle a posto. Camminava in modo strano, portava gli occhiali anche nelle giornate di pioggia e pareva uscito da un video musicale degli anni settanta: non tanto per l'abbigliamento, quanto per l'atteggiamento alla Mick Jagger.

L'ipotesi più gettonata era che il rosso fosse una specie di rock star - cocainomane senza dubbio - e che il biondo fosse il suo manager, o forse il suo sponsor in un programma di riabilitazione.

Ad ogni modo, i nuovi vicini erano diventati l'oggetto dei pettegolezzi di Notting Hill, sebbene il quartiere avesse poco di cui lamentarsi, visto che facevano la raccolta differenziata, mettevano fuori i bidoni giusti nel giorno giusto, tagliavano l'erba del prato e riportavano il gatto al signor Townsend ogni volta che questi si addentrava nella loro proprietà, non prima di averlo coccolato e viziato.

Erano, insomma, squisitamente, insolitamente normali.

Almeno fino alla sera del 24 dicembre.

Il signor Brooke avrebbe raccontato a chiunque fosse disposto a prestargli orecchio - non molti, ormai, dopo i suoi sconclusionati allarmi ufo raccontati con un alito molto alcolico - che stava buttando le bottiglie nel bidone del vetro quando vide il signore biondo uscire dalla casa in fretta e furia e infilarsi nel vicoletto dietro all'edificio.

Erano circa le sette di sera.

Il freddo pungente non aveva sciolto il cumulo di ghiaccio e neve ai lati della strada e, a giudicare dall'odore familiare di ghiaccio e di cielo, una nuova nevicata non era troppo lontana.

Il signor Brooke diede un'occhiata al signore biondo e pensò che dovesse essersi scordato la spazzatura perché la corta stradina che stava imboccando serviva solamente per celare i bidoni dell'immondizia e perché mai uno ci dovrebbe andare senza un sacco di roba da buttare?

Forse doveva recuperare qualcosa che aveva gettato per sbaglio?

Sollevò la testa per guardare meglio, ma l'illuminazione era scarsa.

Quello che vide era semplicemente che un istante prima il signore era lì, davanti al cassonetto della carta, e il secondo dopo non c'era più.

Non si era mosso, ne era sicuro, semplicemente, in un battito di ciglia, era sparito.

Il signor Brooke mollò il sacco con le bottiglie, che caddero tintinnando, e attraversò la strada facendo attenzione a non scivolare sulla superficie ghiacciata. Non l'aveva visto afflosciarsi ma doveva essersi sentito male, cadendo a terra, fuori dal tenue fascio di luce arancione del lampione, non c'era altra spiegazione.  
Si strinse nel cappotto che aveva frettolosamente indossato sopra il pigiama. Quando arrivò nella stradina la trovò deserta.

Perlustrò l'area, guardando dietro i bidoni e nei paraggi, ma di quel signore non c'era traccia.

Fu in quel momento che udì la porta della casa all'angolo che si apriva e si chiudeva. Si girò e si trovò faccia a faccia con l'altro signore, magro, alto e rosso di capelli.

"Dov'è andato?" gli domandò con fare sbrigativo.

"Chi?"

"Aziraphale."

"Azi… chi?"

"Oh per l'amor del… AARGH!" Il rosso batté per terra con il piede. "Il signore con i capelli bianchi."

"Ah… Non lo so. Ero lì a buttare le bottiglie di birra quando l'ho visto uscire, entrare qui dentro e poi… è sparito."

"Sparito?"

"Sparito."

"Si è dissolto in una forte luce bianca?"

Il signor Brooke sgranò gli occhi.

"Figliolo, a me piace bere, non ne faccio mistero, ma credo che tu debba darci un taglio."

"Ah, non ho tempo per questo!"

Il signor Brooke lo vide torcersi i capelli come se se li volesse strappare.

"Stavo proprio controllando perché un secondo era qui, esattamente qui, e il secondo dopo era… non c'era."

"Si è teletrasportato," mormorò il rosso.

"Si è tele…?" ripeté il signore, tendendo l'orecchio.

"Ma perché teletrasportarsi?" domandò il rosso, rivolto a se stesso.

Il signor Brooke tentò di pulirsi l'orecchio con il dito. Evidentemente l'otite era ritornata.

"Perché dare nell'occhio così, quando da secoli siamo abituati a viaggiare con i mezzi umani? Perché rischiare in questo modo?"

"Figliolo, davvero, un buon caffè e un'aspirina domani mattina metteranno tutto a posto…"

Il rosso lo ignorò. "E… perché non dirmi niente?"

Il signore rimase qualche secondo intento a fissare, senza vederlo, il muretto di mattoni della stradina. Poi si riscosse, diede un'occhiata interrogativa al signor Brooke, come se si fosse accorto per la prima volta che era lì, si girò e rientrò in casa senza dire una parola.

Crowley chiuse la porta dietro di sé e iniziò a vagare per le stanze deserte, con movimenti sempre più febbrili.

Avevano appena finito di cenare - un ottimo branzino al forno, cucinato da Aziraphale - quando l'angelo si era alzato, aveva annunciato che aveva un'incombenza da svolgere e che sarebbe tornato per pranzo il giorno seguente.

Alle domande di Crowley aveva risposto in modo vago ed esitante. Poi, con un ultimo sguardo all'orologio a pendolo, che suonava le sette, si era sistemato il papillon, aveva salutato Crowley con un sorriso un po' imbarazzato ed era uscito.

Il demone l'aveva seguito da lì a pochi secondi, giusto il tempo di riaversi dallo shock. Sapere che il tuo compagno, che conosci da seimila anni, di punto in bianco esce di casa la sera della Vigilia e non ti dice dove va, tende a fare questo effetto.

Ciò che mise ancora più in allarme Crowley fu il fatto che Aziraphale si fosse teletrasportato e che l'avesse fatto in un luogo nascosto, di modo che lui non potesse vederlo.

Ormai erano così abituati a spostarsi con i mezzi umani che quasi non si ricordavano più che potevano arrivare ovunque magicamente. Era una possibilità che riservavano solo ai casi di pericolo estremo.

Crowley ripensò agli ultimi giorni mentre fissava il soggiorno vuoto.  
Non era successo nulla di anomalo, da che potesse ricordare. Non gli aveva mai anticipato di avere un impegno la notte di Natale.

Non che Crowley avesse dei piani particolari, ma, essendo una festività piuttosto importante per gli angeli, si era preparato a sopportare le carole, a decorare con lui la casa e gli aveva pure comprato un regalo, perché sapeva che, sebbene Aziraphale affermasse che era diventata una festa troppo commerciale, sotto sotto adorava svegliarsi il 25 mattina e avere qualcosa di bello da scartare.

Si immaginava di trascorrere queste due giornate tranquillamente a casa, davanti al fuoco, leggendo, battendo Aziraphale a scacchi, coccolandosi l'un l'altro davanti ad uno di quegli orribili film zuccherosi che amava tanto l'angelo.

Vide, senza guardarle davvero, le due poltrone davanti al caminetto acceso, ai lati del divano candido. Si adattavano all'arredamento come un rugbista ne _Il Lago dei Cigni_ , ma le avevano scelte proprio per questo. La sua era una Chesterfield di pelle, imbottita, color rosso scuro e dallo schienale alto e avvolgente. Quella di Aziraphale una poltrona Bergère bianca, più bassa e tozza, in cui si poteva sprofondare tra i voluminosi cuscini.

Improvvisamente si bloccò sullo stipite della porta: il pensiero che Aziraphale fosse stato minacciato o ricattato da quelli lassù - o quelli laggiù - si fece strada nella sua mente.  
Più ci rifletteva, più si convinceva che non c'era altra spiegazione ad una dipartita così improvvisa e misteriosa.

Si avvicinò alla poltrona di Aziraphale e sfiorò il tessuto soffice sullo schienale. Osservò il mobile come se sperasse di trovarci magicamente scritto il luogo dove l'angelo si era materializzato, poi il suo volto cambiò espressione, si raddrizzò e prese a frugare tra le riviste e i libri sparsi sul tavolino.

Se era fortunato, magari sarebbe riuscito a trovare un indizio su dove era finito Aziraphale.

Con questa idea in mente si tolse gli occhiali da sole, li gettò sul divano e perlustrò febbrilmente la stanza, per poi passare all'atrio, cercando nelle tasche dei cappotti e - dopo una rapida ricerca anche in sala da pranzo e in cucina -passò alla camera da letto del piano di sopra.

Estrasse i cassetti dal comò art nouveau, ne rovesciò il contenuto sul letto matrimoniale ed esaminò ogni pezzo di carta, per lo più scontrini dimenticati.

Poi passò allo studio di Aziraphale, che aveva arredato in stile vittoriano, e si lasciò sfuggire un'esclamazione di vittoria quando trovò un numero di telefono annotato velocemente con la calligrafia dell'angelo e lasciato sul suo secrétaire.

Corse al telefono a disco e compose il numero con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto. O era solo un'illusione data dal troppo tempo trascorso con gli umani?

"Lavasecco Rosemary. Siamo chiusi. La prego di richiamare dal lunedì al vene…"

Crowley riagganciò sbattendo la cornetta e imprecando.

Con mani tremanti, continuò a cercare e poi salì in biblioteca.

Era stato Aziraphale a scegliere il terzo piano per i suoi amati libri e ad arredare sui toni del marrone - con poltrone di pelle, tavolini di mogano e mobili d'antiquariato - la camera dalle grandi bifore.  
E aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro, Crowley doveva riconoscerlo ogni volta che vi entrava, ammirando come i raggi di sole del mattino - perlomeno nelle rare giornate soleggiate - entravano illuminando metà parete di libri. Seduti su quelle poltrone che si afflosciano lentamente sotto il sedere, come se stessero espirando, immersi in un silenzio irreale, si poteva osservare in controluce il minuscolo pulviscolo che danzava nella stanza, illuminato dai raggi. Di sera, accendendo le abat-jours in vetro tiffany disposte strategicamente, si otteneva un effetto magico: una luce calda, soffice e multicolore si diffondeva per la stanza, dando però a chi si sedeva in poltrona per leggere abbastanza luminosità da non dover sforzare la vista.

Crowley esaminò i libri lasciati sul tavolo.

Non trovando niente, si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona più vicina, i gomiti sulle ginocchia e le mani congiunte a sostenere il mento.

Rimase qualche minuto in quella posizione, poi si alzò di scatto e iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro di fronte alla parete di libri, sfiorandone il dorso con la mano.

Fu allora che notò che uno dei tomi sporgeva.

Si avvicinò distrattamente al volume in questione e notò che era un atlante dalla copertina rigida e plastificata, che non era stato infilato bene rispetto agli altri libri, come se fosse stato estratto e poi rimesso a posto a forza, ma, essendo lo scaffale pieno, non era stato possibile spingerlo fino in fondo.

Crowley lo afferrò.

\----------

Chi non sa dove si trovi l'Isola di Natale si immagina un arcipelago al largo della Scandinavia o nel Polo Nord, un pezzo di terra ghiacciata circondata da n mare gelido, con in mezzo il luminoso villaggio di Babbo Natale.

Se state pensando a questo, siete in errore.

Forse vi ricordate vagamente di Rovaniemi, la capitale della Lapponia, a nord della Finlandia, eletta dimora ufficiale di Santa Claus.

L'Isola di Natale non ha nulla a che fare con questo.

E' un piccolo atollo a migliaia di chilometri più a sud della Lapponia, nell'Oceano Indiano, a sud dell'Indonesia. Cioè quanto di meno natalizio, nella tradizione europea, possa esistere sul globo terracqueo.

Si chiama Isola di Natale semplicemente perché il capitano inglese William Mynors avvistò l'isola nel Natale del 1643 a bordo della nave _Royal Mary_.

Vide le spiagge bianche, il mare cristallino, le palme e, probabilmente a causa di un colpo di calore generato dai trenta gradi all'ombra a dicembre, o sull'onda della malinconia per il tacchino arrosto della mamma, disse: "Oh, che diamine, la chiameremo Isola di Natale."

E il nome è inspiegabilmente rimasto.

L'unica cittadina di questo pezzo di paradiso, coperto per tre quarti da un enorme parco nazionale, è Flying Fish Cove, un villaggio tranquillo e modesto, che fa fronte a bisogni di turisti e locali.

Uno dei locali più frequentati è il Flying Fish Cafè: una struttura di legno, bassa e larga, con una bellissima vista sull'oceano al tramonto, separata da esso da scogli aguzzi su cui si infrangono le onde.

Seduto ad un tavolino, intento a sorseggiare un succo di mango e papaya, Aziraphale osservava soddisfatto la clientela che affollava il piccolo locale alle nove di mattina del 25 dicembre.

I tavolini di legno, logori e traballanti, erano quasi tutti occupati e un allegro chiacchiericcio riempiva il locale. Nell'aria aleggiava una fragranza di caffè e spezie, misto ad una nota agrumata. Le uniche decorazioni natalizie del locale consistevano in un filo di lucine multicolore e intermittenti, appese alla meno peggio davanti al bancone, e in un piccolo, triste alberello posizionato vicino alla cassa.

La cosa più insolita - e natalizia, in un certo senso - era l'atmosfera che si respirava all'interno del locale.

Il barista, che era arrivato al lavoro di pessimo umore, aveva iniziato ad elargire sorrisi più genuini e a regalare qualche biscottino in più e in cambio riceveva mance più generose.

La ragazza dai capelli ricci, a pochi passi da Aziraphale, non piangeva più e stava scattando una foto al suo cappuccino, dalla schiuma perfetta che formava un cuore. Notò con un'occhiata fugace che la stava caricando in uno di quei social network che andavano di moda adesso, con la scritta "Che questo cuore mi sia di buon auspicio per un 2020 migliore."

Aziraphale sorrise e spostò lo sguardo sulla nonnina che prima stava sorseggiando mestamente un tè, da sola e che ora aveva ricevuto una videochiamata dai suoi nipotini, e li stava salutando animatamente.

Vicino all'entrata, un signore aveva estratto una banconota da cinque dollari dalla tasca dei jeans e la stava osservando con sguardo perplesso.

Aziraphale estrasse l'orologio da panciotto che aveva infilato nella tasca dei pantaloncini di cotone e lo aprì. Era quasi ora di andare.

Stava per alzarsi quando notò qualcuno, all'entrata del locale, che lo stava fissando.

"Crowley," mormorò, accennando un sorriso, che si spense subito, scontrandosi con l'espressione seria del demone.

Crowley avanzò, scostò la sedia dirimpetto a quella di Aziraphale e si sedette appoggiandosi allo schienale. Poi accavallò le gambe, poggiando la caviglia destra sul ginocchio sinistro.

"Aziraphale," disse, a mo' di saluto, con un cenno del capo. Si girò per prendere il menu dal tavolo libero, lì accanto.

"Dunque, dunque, cosa fanno di buono qui?" iniziò a sfogliarlo, mentre l'angelo lo osservava, deglutendo rumorosamente.

"Oh, hamburger di ananas, sembra interessante! Me lo consigli?"

"Io… io non saprei…" farfugliò Aziraphale.

"C'è un qualche piatto del giorno?" Il demone lo osservò da sopra il menu.

"Beh… non so…"

"Perché mi aspetto che uno che si smaterializza improvvisamente la sera di Natale per finire a migliaia di chilometri da casa abbia un'ottima ragione per farlo, vero Aziraphale?" esclamò Crowley, con tono sempre più rabbioso, finendo la frase con un ghigno.

"Non è come pensi…"

Aziraphale prese a lisciarsi i pantaloncini di cotone, come a spazzare via delle briciole invisibili.

"Non è come penso?" ripeté, alzando il tono di voce. "Cos'è non sei venuto qui per l'hamburger di ananas?"

"No, è che…"

"Che…?" lo incalzò, alzandosi. "Che cosa?"

Aziraphale rimase in silenzio.

"Che mi lasci a dilaniarmi nell'angoscia che ti sia successo qualcosa di irreparabile e invece ti trovo qui a sorseggiare… che diavolo è?"

"Mango e papaya. E' buonissimo, ne vuoi un po'?"

Il demone rimase interdetto per alcuni secondi, quanto bastò per fargli notare che tutti gli occhi del locale erano puntati su di loro.

"No," rispose, sottovoce, stringendo i pugni finché le nocche non diventarono bianche. "Non voglio il tuo stupido succo. Voglio risposte e le voglio adesso."

Aziraphale si guardò intorno e gli fece segno di andare in terrazza.

Crowley lo seguì.

L'angelo si appoggiò con le mani alla balaustra di legno, ammirando l'oceano e annusandone l'odore salmastro. Ogni tanto arrivava qualche schizzo dalle onde che si infrangevano sugli scogli. Il cielo grigio prometteva una ripresa della pioggia che era cessata solo qualche ora prima e questo peggiorava la cappa di umidità, facendo percepire una temperatura di almeno trentacinque gradi.

Crowley si tolse il giubbotto di pelle nero, restando in camicia.

"Non sono qui per la cucina, Crowley," affermò Aziraphale, guardando l'orizzonte.

"Ma non mi dire!" esclamò il demone, mettendosi alla destra dell'angelo, fissando anch'egli il mare e tenendo il giubbotto dietro le spalle con una mano, mentre con l'altra si sistemava i capelli.

"Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare, credimi, non era mia intenzione." Aziraphale si girò verso Crowley, il quale gli scoccò un'occhiata veloce per poi tornare a fissare l'oceano.

"E' solo… una mia piccola tradizione. Non pensavo ti interessasse, anzi, pensavo mi avresti preso in giro se te l'avessi raccontata. Ma è importante per me," continuò.

Crowley rimase impassibile.

"Ogni anno, da… beh, da tanti anni a questa parte, la sera di Natale faccio un piccolo… viaggio intorno al mondo. Cerco di visitare almeno un posto in corrispondenza di ogni fuso orario, cambiando luogo ogni anno."

Crowley si girò a guardarlo, togliendosi gli occhiali da sole e rivelando un'espressione perplessa.

Aziraphale sospirò. "Cerco… cerco di portare un pizzico di gioia a tutti quelli che incontro, se riesco. Piccole cose, per non sconvolgere l'equilibrio del mondo."

"Che genere di cose?"

"Oh, nulla di che. Di solito inizio con qualcuno e poi, se mi va bene, le cose si concatenano da sole. Come quel barista. Ho… convinto la proprietaria del bar a dagli un giorno di ferie domani, da passare con la sua fidanzata e, guardalo, è così felice."

Crowley seguì lo sguardo dell'angelo e osservò il ragazzo dietro il banco. Aveva alzato la radio che trasmetteva un pezzo anni '60 e stava lanciando in aria e prendendo al volo delle bottigliette di succo di frutta, servendole con un sorriso ad un gruppo di ragazzine che ridacchiavano.

"E lui," continuò, "a sua volta regala un pizzico di gioia in più in un cappuccino ben fatto, con la schiuma a forma di cuore, come quello della ragazza ricciolina," disse, indicandola. "Poverina, non sta passando un bel periodo, ho sentito che ne parlava ad una sua amica per telefono: problemi a casa e con il suo ex ragazzo. Ma è una tipa in gamba, che sa riconoscere la bellezza quando la vede, e fotografare e condividere quella piccola meraviglia di cappuccino l'ha rasserenata, almeno temporaneamente."

"E questo come contribuirebbe ad aiutarla?"

"Beh, non lo fa, non concretamente, almeno. Ma, sai, spesso i grossi problemi della vita non si possono risolvere, non facilmente. E' utile invece saper cambiare atteggiamento, spostare - seppure di qualche millimetro - l'attenzione dal problema stesso e concentrarla su qualcos'altro. Anche se è qualcosa di infinitesimamente piccolo. Come un buon cappuccino. Una telefonata inaspettata. Qualche spicciolo in più che ti trovi misteriosamente nelle tasche e che, avresti giurato, fino a qualche istante prima non c'era. Oppure quando apri lo yogurt e trovi tutta la crema nel vasetto e nulla sulla pellicola e con il cucchiaio penetri dentro questa patina cremosa. Una lunga doccia calda d'inverno. Vincere alla pesca di beneficenza. Un regalo a sorpresa."

Crowley lo fissò. Aziraphale aveva gli occhi ridotti a due fessure celesti, che fissavano un punto imprecisato al di là del vetro.

"Sono cose che spesso nessuno nota, Aziraphale."

Crowley gli mise una mano sulla spalla e l'angelo sussultò. Si girò verso il demone, guardandolo negli occhi.

"E' vero. Ma non per questo sono meno importanti." Abbassò lo sguardo e continuò. "A me piace pensare di poter fare una, seppur minima, differenza nella vita delle persone. Mi piace gettare la goccia che, forse, genererà una cascata di piccoli momenti di felicità. Così dalla sera del 24 al pomeriggio del 25 dicembre giro il mondo a innescare tante piccole micce. Minimi eventi che non turbano l'equilibrio globale, ma hanno la potenzialità di rasserenare le persone, se lo vogliono."

"E perché non me l'hai detto?" La nota rabbiosa era scomparsa dalla voce di Crowley.

"Beh, perché è una cosa stupida, una cosa mia, una cosa…"

"…ineffabile," terminò Crowley.

Aziraphale sorrise.

Crowley gli fece l'occhiolino e si rimise gli occhiali. Poi si avvicinò all'angelo e gli sussurrò nell'orecchio: "Comunque avresti dovuto dirmelo, che vado a letto con Babbo Natale, ti avrei scritto una letterina anch'io!"

Il viso di Aziraphale assunse repentinamente un colorito violaceo.

Crowley ridacchiò e si diresse verso l'interno di bar. Aziraphale rimase immobile.

"Crowley?" lo richiamò l'angelo.

"Mmh?"

"Come hai fatto a trovarmi?"

"Oh, beh, mio caro Watson… diciamo che la prossima volta che vuoi sparire ti consiglio di non lasciare un atlante con tutti i luoghi del tuo itinerario marcati a penna."

"Ah!"

"Già. Mi ero ricordato che avevi finito la penna blu qualche giorno fa e ho notato che alcuni luoghi erano contrassegnati da una biro nera. Ho iniziato da quelli e mi ha incuriosito quest'Isola del Natale. Mi è sembrata… in tema. Così ho chiesto in giro se avevano visto un eccentrico signore dai capelli bianchi, ed eccomi qui. Non passi proprio inosservato, mio caro."

Aziraphale abbassò lo sguardo al suo panciotto di tweed e annuì.

"Quindi? Qual è la prossima tappa?" domandò Crowley, infilandosi di nuovo il giubbotto e alzando il bavero.

"Nuova Zelanda," rispose Aziraphale, con un sorriso che gli illuminò il volto.

" _Allons-y_!"

**Author's Note:**

> ***Disclaimer***  
> Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Neil Gaiman e Terry Pratchett, Amazon Prime Video e BBC; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.   
> L'intero scritto è, ovviamente, un'opera di finzione.


End file.
